The present invention relates to a flexible backing for abrasive material in sheets.
In many fields of work it is necessary to manually smooth variously shaped surfaces.
The most frequent case is constituted by car body shop workers who repair damaged motor vehicles: they are in fact often forced to manually smooth the surfacings performed for said repairs.
Car body shapes are composed of successions of convex and concave surfaces which are often difficult for hand and conventional smoothing tool access.
Said tools generally consist of backings for abrasive material prepared in sheets which are shaped anatomically to facilitate their grip during use.
However, these conventional tools, owing to their structure, do not allow to easily access surfaces which are for example cylindrical, or to adequately treat surfaces with curvatures having a small radius.
This is mainly due to the fact that said tools have a substantially bulky body, provided with protrusions for the grip or, in order to adapt the various types of curvature, are provided with complicated elements for adjusting and fixing the sheets of abrasive material.
Moreover, the fixing of said sheets is also complicated and in view of the rate at which said sheets wear and of the need to gradually modify the "grain" of the abrasive surface, replacing said sheets entails a significant waste of time.